<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Equal Playing Fields by astrospecial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234960">Equal Playing Fields</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/pseuds/astrospecial'>astrospecial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>astrospecial's drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiger &amp; Bunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Drinking, Fluff, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/pseuds/astrospecial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu, Barnaby, and a moment on a balcony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>astrospecial's drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Equal Playing Fields</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts">ThatScottishShipper</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You still clean up surprisingly well,” Bunny says, offhand, swirling his champagne. Sternbild sparkles below and the party carries on without them.</p><p> </p><p>“You do, too,” Kotetsu says, because he’s too tipsy and it’s too late for any self-deprecation or humor. He can’t find the energy to add anything else, so he downs the rest of his flute.</p><p> </p><p>“You should slow down if you want to make it home.”</p><p> </p><p>What’s that tone in his voice? It makes his stomach swoop.</p><p> </p><p>“Bunny.” Kotetsu stares at his black tux, memorizing how it clings to muscle. He lowers his voice, in case any press is listening. “Are you sayin’ that you wanna screw?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have to be so crude?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll sober up on the ride back.”</p><p> </p><p>Bunny tilts his head slightly. “Only— only if you can prove to me you’re not drunk when we get there.” </p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu nods, eager. Easy.</p><p> </p><p>They leave the party afterward, awards and sponsors and everything else be damned. He’s old, after all. How do you expect him to stay out all night?</p><p> </p><p>But Bunny makes him prove his soberness with a breathalyzer, and Kotetsu pouts until he falls asleep in Bunny’s bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>-<br/>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentprojec%E2%80%9D">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><ul>

<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism (plot, prose, grammar, misspelled words etc!)</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>This author replies to comments!</p><p>  <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta">LLF Comment Builder</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>